Here with me
by Angeleene
Summary: Takes place after "The man from the other side". Olivia got a visit on past midnight. Totally P/O.


_Hey everyone... I know this never gonna happen in the show so I wrote it for my own pleasure. And yours I hope._

_All mistakes are mine, English is not my first language so I did my best, just let me know what you think !_

* * *

It was past midnight, and Olivia was sat on her couch, with a glass of whisky in a hand and the remote control in the other one. She was zapping from a channel to another, but couldn't focus on any of them.

She couldn't help to do anything else but thinking of Peter. He was gone for ten days now, and she had no idea where he could be. And it was killing her.

She should have known that he was smart enough to find out by himself sooner or later. She should have stayed in the hospital with him, should have stopped him leaving. She should have talked to him. She knew that Walter had tried several times to tell him the truth, and at first Peter had thought he wanted to talk about his mother. Olivia had never wondered how Elizabeth Bishop died. Peter never spoke about her. She understood why now.

She was not able to sleep more than two or three hours a night since he had left. Nina Sharp was right : Olivia was not prepared to lose him. She couldn't imagine her life without Peter anymore. The feelings were there for months. She had moved on thanks to him, and now she felt like a gaping hole inside her. Just as if she missed a piece of herself.

Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She didn't care about who it could be. Normal people don't come to your place at this hour of the night. So she chose to just ignore it. Anyway, she didn't want to see anyone. If it was for work, she had a phone. Broyles would call. But there was a second knock at the door, and then a third. Clearly annoyed now, Olivia eventually got up from the couch and went to open and tell to anybody, it didn't matter who it was, to go to hell.

But as she was about to say that, her heart skipped a beat, and nothing came out of her mouth. In front of her, on her doorway, was standing Peter Bishop.

"Hey", he said quietly.

She didn't say anything. After some seconds which seemed to last an eternity, she just took a step back, inviting him to come in. He did. Once he was inside, she closed the door slowly and leaned back against it. They looked at each other in the eyes for a minute, before Olivia went forward to him and slapped him in the face.

"That", she said, "is for leaving me without even a word."

He touched his cheek where the trace of her fingers could clearly be seen.

"Wow... It's not exactly the answer I was thinking I would have when I said 'Hey'".

"Oh, and what were you thinking of ?" she asked angrily.

"Maybe just a 'hey' back would have been great."

"Well, no you won't have that. Do you have any idea of how much I was worried about you ? Wher have you been ?"

"It doesn't matter." It was true. But above all, he didn't want her to know that he had behaved like a perfect jerk for the last days. He had been so drunk that he didn't even remember all the places he had gone. Fortunately, he didn't look too much like crap tonight.

"It does to me !"

"Why ? Olivia why are you so mad ? If someone here has some reasons to, I think it's me !" he tried to stay calm, but she didn't really help him to.

"How can you ask that ? You don't know anything about what we've been through since you left. Walter is almost driving insane again and..." she almost yelled, on the verge to cry.

"Don't talk to me about him ! He's not my problem, I don't care ! The man lied to me for all my life !!". Now he was getting angry too.

"So what are you doing here Peter ?"

He hesitated. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know why he was here. Because he missed her ? Oh yes, he missed so much that it hurt. More than anything else. More than the lies, the betrayal. He was about to speak when he saw her shoulders shaking and she threw herself in his arms. She put her hands around his waist and held him as tight she could. She felt the tears run on her face, but she didn't care. The only thing that really mattered to her was that Peter was here.

"I thought I'd never see you again." she whispered. She felt him tense against her. She loosened her embrace and looked up at him. "You're back, right ? Peter, you won't go away again ?"

"I haven't decided yet", he finally said.

She moved back and her eyes became wide. He was glimmering, more than he ever did. Damn fear. Damn him.

"You knew." he said.

It was not a question. Just a simple statement. There was not anger anymore in his voice.

"You knew and you didn't tell me." he continued. "I trusted you Olivia. Why didn't you tell me ? How much longer would have it lasted if I hadn't figured it out by myself ? How could have you lied to me like that ?"

"I've wanted to tell you. But Walter made me promise. And he swore to me he'd do it."

"And you really believed him ?" he asked, his tone harder.

"You don't understand ! A part of me really wanted to tell the truth but I was so scared that you could run far away from me... So no I didn't tell you because for once in my life I chose to be selfish. I didn't want to lose you !"

He looked at her and she could see he was leading a battle in his mind. The Peter she met more than a year and a half would have done exactly what he did : he would be gone. But he would never have come back either. And now Peter was no longer this man. He was there tonight, it was a proof. But she also knew that his old instincts were stil there, somewhere deep in himself. It was easier to run than to face his problems.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but do you even know the whole story ? I mean why Walter brought you back ?" she said, trying to calm her sobs and tears.

"Because he's a selfish bastard, that's all, I don't need to know much." he replied.

"That isn't the truth. For God's sake, he saved your life ! You were dying, and he had lost his own son yet, he didn't want that the other Walter went through this too."

"Well, I'm sure he has lived the fact that I was taken in the middle of the night 25 years ago and never reappeared much better !" he said with all the cynism he could put on his tone.

"Damnit Peter, just let me finish okay ?? He went to the other side because Walternate, that's the name he gave to the other... himself, let's say it, found a cure but he missed it because of an observer. So Walter made it and went through the door to give it to you. He just wanted you to live ! But something went wrong, the sample of the cure has been destroyed when he passed the door, so he had to bring you here. And when your mother saw you... He just couldn't let you go."

She was shaking so much than she had to sit down. She went to the couch and let herself fall on it. Peter was still standing up. He stayed without a move for a while, then came and sat near her.

"I am not his son. Most of the things he remembers from my childhood are wrong because it was not me. That's why I can't remember : they're all things I never did or liked. It was him, the other Peter... I am not his son." He sounded both sad and rebel.

"Peter, you know he loves you more than anything. Maybe you weren't born in this universe, and maybe you're different from the son he lost, but he loves you for who you are today. You are his son."

"I don't know what to do Olivia." he sighed.

"You're not alone in this, you know that ?" she whispered.

He had a small smile. "I'm sorry for the way I left."

She smiled back. "I'm sorry for the slap in the face."

She touched his cheek lightly. Suddenly she felt a need she couldn't hold back.

"So that", she took his hand in her free one and let the other rest on his cheek, and, still looking right in his deep blue eyes, brushed his lips with hers, "is for coming back."

It was a sweet and gentle kiss. It shouldn't have been anything more.

But she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming feelings that seized hold of her when she kissed him. It was like a fire was burning the hell inside her, and it seemed to her that Peter felt just like the same, because he deepened and kissed her back. It was not soft, it was hot and passionate, as if he was putting all of his frustrations and desire in it. She felt his tongue begging her mouth to open and she allowed it to happen.

And then...

It was both hands linked.

Two mouths taken.

Two bodies looking for each other. Stolen freedom, bits of happiness grabbed, journey in weightlessness.

Short trip out of time. Bitten lips, bodies united, inflammable hearts.

Fire burning and devastating.

Grenade thrown in the middle of a bed.

Dizzy spell, need of oxygen, empty stomachs.

Mouths whispering, clutched bodies, breathes speeding up.

Tangled hair, intertwined fingers, flitted eyelashes.

It was like the kiss of an angel.

Like the music of the spheres.

Like the vertigo of the tightrope walker balanced on a thread.

Olivia didn't know where she was anymore. She was not aware of anything but him. Of his lips on hers. Of his tongue on each piece of her skin, letting behind it a wildfire.

Was all of that real ? Or was it just a dream ?

She had put her arms around his neck, he had taken her on lis laps. As if they could totally merge into one another. And he had hung up on her like on a lifebuoy. In the middle of that night, they only lived to make this moment last as long as possible. When their lips parted, taking a breathe seemed to take an eternity, as they only needed a split second. Peter looked at her in the eyes and he didn't have to tell anything. Words were useless. He simply brushed his lips on her forehead, then kissed her temples, her nose, her cheekbones, her chin... Then her mouth again. These luscious and innocent lips...

She got rid of his jacket that slided on the couch.

He unbuttoned her blouse and sent it on the other side of the room. In the haste, a button ripped and fell on the floor. But it didn't matter.

She started a move to take his shirt off of him. He put his arms up and let her do.

She touched a little scar slightly on his torso.

He felt all at once like an intense burning. But it's a wonderful pain.

Without restraint, she leaned her body on his. In a smile, she bit his bottom lip, and then kissed him softly, because she wanted to think that could heal his wounds.

He got up and she put her legs around his waist. As he led her to her bedroom, and he didn't know how, but he knew exactly where it was, they never broke eye-contact.

He dropped her on the bed and let his forefinger linger on her lips as she unbuckled his belt.

She felt hot, her cheeks were burning, her breathing became erratic. She could smell his perfume : a mix of his cologne, alcohol and coffee. It was everywhere around her.

He kissed her neck and she threw her head back.

She took his hands and guide them to her breasts. He had dreamt about this moment to come so many times but he had no longer hoped it to happen since long ago.

His hands, then his tongue travelled from her chest to her stomach.

She felt him so tender now, more than he's ever been. It was a bit like he was afraid to break her under his caresses.

And that was it. For him, it had never been like that. He wanted a real first time with her. One that neither of them could ever forget.

His heart was beating so hard in his chest. All his senses were increasing as never before.

The touchfirst. Olivia's perfect curves, just as if they were made for him.

The taste then. Her skin was sweet, slightly acid. It tasted like a candy.

The smell. He breathed her skin, smelling lavender.

The sight. He had never seen anything more beautiful than her.

The hearing, finally. He heard the noise of her heart beating furiously and her loud breathes. And suddenly that's all that mattered.

"Peter..." she said in a whisper.

It was like the signal he was waiting for. Like the detonator to make his desire explode. He had only one need : make Olivia his.

He took off her pants and panties, and then she was naked in front of him. She was offering herself, and she belonged to him.

He lay down above her and watched her intensely. He was about to say something but she put a finger on his lips to not let him. Because the truth was there's nothing to say. There's just a moment to live.

Staring back at him, she smiled softly. She made him understand she wanted him right now. Understand that everything was okay.

He didn't need more. He came into her with a thrust, slowly at first.

She arched her back under him. A fire had been started and was consuming inside her. And he was just poking it up. She had never felt so alive.

All of a sudden, everything sped up. The world was turning. There was no him or her anymore. Only them, their bodies tangled with one another. There was no before, no after. No yesterday, no tomorrow. They were somewhere else, in a perfect osmosis, when the orgasm caught them at the same time, as their shouts joined in an echo.

Peter rolled on his back and took her in his arms. "Well I think your apologies are accepted." he said suddenly with a grin.

She frowned, not understanding immediately. But when she did, she hit slightly his ribs. "What the hell... Are you kidding me Bishop?"

"Me ? No, of course not, agent Dunham ! Absolutely not my style..."

She groaned and didn't answer. She just settled herself against him. They stayed silent for a while, then he spoke softly. "How does it look like ?"

"What ?" she asked.

"The glimmer. How is it ?"

He wasn't joking anymore, he sounded just curious.

"Oh..." She searched for the good words. "Well it's... yellow."

He chuckled a little. It was so good to hear that sound again. "Yellow ? That's all ?"

"Yes. Sepia, if you prefer. Like an old photograph."

"Do you still see it ?". His hand was brushing her shoulder lightly.

She looked up at him. "Not right now."

He was staring at the ceiling. After a minute she said carefully : "I want you to stay with me Peter. I need you to tell me that you'll sitll be here tomorrow when I wake up. Because if you go away again, I don't know what I'll do, or how I..."

She couldn't finish. His mouth was on hers.

"Do you trust me ?" he murmured when they broke apart.

"With my life." she replied genuinely.

He smiled as he took a strand of her blond hair and put it behind her ear.

"You can sleep 'Livia. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

She nodded and kissed him. When she eventually fell asleep, Peter was hit by a truth. "I love you Olivia." he said out loud.

Later that night, Peter was lying across the bed, his head on Olivia's shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully. And as she was looking at him, she prayed this night could last forever. "I love you too Peter."


End file.
